Roggenrola
|} Roggenrola (Japanese: ダンゴロ Dangoro) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 25, which evolves into when traded. Biology Roggenrola is a roughly spherical Pokémon discovered a century ago in an earthquake fissure. Its body is blue and covered in large, smooth facets. It has a hexagonal, yellow artifice in the center of its body, leading to a hexagonal opening that functions as an ear. Roggenrola has a brown, rocky oblong atop its head, and similar brown rocks that serve as feet. Its body houses an energy core; due to compression underground, both this core and Roggenrola's body are as hard as steel. As stated by in Where Did You Go, Audino?, Roggenrola has sensitive hearing and can hear sounds that are inaudible to humans. It tends to follow the sounds it picks up with its lone ear. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Roggenrola Roggenrola first appeared in Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!, when it fell into Cilan's food and beat Ash's Tepig and in battle before being abandoned. and found it later in a cave where it was captured by Team Rocket. They free it and help it rescue the other Roggenrola. They're all then healed at the Pokémon Center, and the Roggenrola that they met before has a rematch with Ash's Tepig and is captured by Ash. It later evolved into a Boldore in Battling the King of the Mines!. Minor appearances A Roggenrola appeared in The Path That Leads to Goodbye! in a flashback. Multiple Roggenrola appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color!. A Roggenrola appeared in Go, Go Gogoat!. Four Trainers' Roggenrola appeared in SM006. A Roggenrola will appear in SM008. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In The Key to Triple Battles, Monta uses a Roggenrola against Cheren in a Triple Battle. Its Ability allowed it to withstand Monta's 's , which allowed it to attack with , which took out Cheren's and . In the Pokémon Adventures manga A named Andy uses a Roggenrola during his Triple Battle with . However, it was defeated after Andy became dehydrated. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} and , to settle which has the hardest body.}} |} |} Game locations |} |} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cragspur, Yaksha}} |area=Holehills (1F-12F), Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Skill Treasury (1F-15F), Ultimate Wilds (B9), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical|60|95|15||'}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 59 or higher | |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=525 |name2=Boldore |type1-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=526 |name3=Gigalith |type1-3=Rock }} Sprites Trivia * Roggenrola is similar to : Both are , have as one their Abilities, evolve at level 25 and reach their final forms when traded. * Roggenrola has the lowest Special Defense base stat and also the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon. * Roggenrola is mentioned in X, on television, as being used as a ball in a version of bowling. Also, there is a chance of explosion, depending on the Roggenrola. Origin Roggenrola is based on a . Name origin Roggenrola is a corruption of '' . It may, more specifically, be based on the pronunciation of "rock-'n'-roller" (a slang term for musicians who play rock and roll) in certain dialects of American English. Dangoro may be a combination of 団子 dango (a Japanese dumpling) and ゴロ goro ( ). It may also derive from ゴロゴロ goro goro (onomatopoeia for the sound of a boulder rolling). In other languages and . May also derive from . |de=Kiesling|demeaning=From and |fr=Nodulithe|frmeaning=From nodule and lith |es=Roggenrola|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Roggenrola|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=단굴 Dangul|komeaning=From and . May contain , a place where it can be found. |zh_cmn=石丸子 Shíwánzi|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Stone ball". |ru=Роггенрола Roggenrola|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Roggenrola External links |} de:Kiesling fr:Nodulithe it:Roggenrola ja:ダンゴロ pl:Roggenrola zh:石丸子